


An Education

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kind of fluffy, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: “I told you. Boys my age are more interested in videogames than girls,” she says. “I need areal manto show me how it’s done.”





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).

John is her daddy’s best friend, and Fiona’s had a ridiculous crush on him for as long as she can remember.

“Fee … you, uh … I — ”

She’s already straddling his hips. Now, she twines her arms around his neck and nuzzles the side of his face. His beard tickles her nose and lips delightfully. “I told you. Boys my age are more interested in videogames than girls,” she says. “I need a _real man_ to show me how it’s done.”

“It,” of course, being sex. Fiona rocks her hips forward, rubbing herself against the bulge between John’s legs. John jumps, and his hands move to Fiona’s waist, but he doesn’t push her off. Encouraged, she fits her small chest and firm, apple breasts against John’s broader, hairier chest. She swears she feels his heart beating. Encouraged, she reaches between them and unzips his fly.

“B-but … ”

“Hush.” She hauls his cock out and squeezes. He shudders convulsively. “Just tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, OK?”

“I, yes, oooh — Fee — !”

She loves stoic, silent types like John who grumble and grunt and generally pretend not to care (even when they really, really do care). And Fiona has learned in her 15 years on this Earth that the trick to getting what she wants from stoic, silent types like John is simple: Just don’t give them — him — the chance to refuse.

She slides the foreskin back and positions the exposed tip of his glans against her vaginal opening.

“Ready?” Fiona asks. “I can’t wait to see what you have to teach me!”

“Guh … ” John groans. She can’t tell if that’s meant as a sign of agreement or distress or plain and simple _need_.

Well, whatever. Fiona’s not the kind of girl to take things slow in any case. She drops herself down onto John’s lap, using her own body weight to impale herself on his erection, and then they’re joined; she’s taken the whole of him on her very first try.

“Guh!” They’re both crying out in unison.

The intensity of the sensation of being so stretched and filled by a man she adores is so shocking that Fiona blacks out for a moment. When she next becomes aware of her surroundings, she’s flat on her back, and John is above her, and he’s thrusting like a maniac, and she’s reaching around to dig her fingernails into his wildly flexing buttocks, and her hips are lifting to meet his at the apex of each stroke, and oh God, oh God, oh God, he’s making her feel _so good _— !

He freezes and comes. The mere sight of him, muscles locked, face crumpled in ecstasy, is sufficient to make Fiona orgasm too.

He collapses after he’s done, dead weight on top of Fiona but comforting nonetheless. He’s hot and sweaty, and he smells intoxicating. Like sex.

He hasn’t yet pulled out.

“So? When’s the next lesson?” Fiona asks. “How about now?”

John emits a bark of laughter, joy and disbelief mingled, but inside of her his cock twitches and thickens anew.


End file.
